Danganronpa: another story
by Thelittleyanderefangirl
Summary: AU in wich Mondo did not kill Chihiro. Starts shortly after Leons Execution: Yamada has been found murdered and Ishimaru seems to be the only suspect. Can Mondo and Chihiro prove they're kyoudais innocence? Ishimondo if you squint. My first fic so please be nice to me. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

„K-kyoudai! Don't you think you're a little to rough?"-"Mondo-kun, be careful!"

Kyotaka Ishimaru and Chihiro Fujisaki looked worriedly at a boy standing at the kitchen table, who seemingly believed the vegetable in front of him was an enemy who he had to hack in pieces in the hardest way possible.

The boys name was Mondo Oowada and a few days ago, he and Ishimaru hadn't really been best friends. On the contrary, everytime they met, there was something they just had to argue about. And if there was no specific reason, Mondo would always find a reason to bully or provoke the super duper highschool level hall monitor.

But a little incident wich included another arguement, a saune battle and a night spend together, had changed their relationship drastically. Now you never saw the one without the other and they even called each other kyoudai now!

„Nah, trust me kyoudai, I know exactly what I'm doing!" Somehow this didn't calm the hall monitor. Mondo had the idea of learning how to cook himself,"because, who knows? This fucked up little Monobear might as well try ta poison us all with his meals! Also, theres no freakin' way I'm going ta be dependent on that lil' Psycho when I need food!" Ishimaru, always the helpful one had agreed to teach him and Chihiro how to cook a proper soup.

Now, he asked himself if he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Mondo was a hot-head, that wasn't new and probably it hadn't been the smartest idea to give him a huge kitchen knife and tell him he had to cut a very solid-looking turnip. „E-Er maybe you should try to be a little more-kyaaa!"

Mondo had made another attempt of axing the turnip and to get more swing, he had waved the knife as far as possible and, unintentionally, when he brought the knife back up, he had cut open Ishimarus uniform right over his chest.

Mondo wirled around to see if he had hurt his kyoudai but, luckily this wasn't the case. Ishimarus unfiorm had a cut right through the line of buttons wich exposed his chest, but other than that, he seemed to be fine. Ishimaru tried in vain to cover the upper part of his body with his uniform and not letting Chihiro see any of it. To Mondo, it looked hilariously cute somehow.

„Guahahahahaha, ahaha, ahahhahahahahahah!"-"K-kyoudai! What's so funny? You could have _killed _me!"-"Aahahha, sorry kyoudai, but did ya just hear yourself? Ya scream like a _girl_!Guahahhahahahahahahahahahahah!"-"I-I do not! Also, everyone would scream in that kind of situation!," Ishimaru stammered, a huge blush on his face. „Thats nothing to be ashamed of Ishimaru-kun," Chihiro, who looked a little pale, said.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open and a boy with brown messy hair and pale-green eyes entered. „I heard the scream! Are you alright, Fujisaki-san?" Makoto Naegi looked at his classmate with serious concern in his eyes. Mondo clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting into another fit of laughter, while Chihiro just smiled shyly and nodded. „Yes, Naegi-kun, it wasn't me who screamed."-"Huh? But it sounded very much like you. Then who did?," Makoto asked, a puzzled look on his face. Ishimaru, whos face had turned beet-red during the conversation between Chihiro and Makoto,turned on his heel and marched out of the kitchen as fast as possible, clenching his arms tightly over his chest. Makoto looked after him and then turned to the still giggling Mondo:"Wait, don't tell me...it was Ishimaru-kun?" That was to much. Mondo exploded in another fit of laughter while Chihiro just nodded, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ishimaru fast walked through the dimly lit halls, still furious about the earlier incident. Sure, it had been an accident and yes, Mondo had excused himself a million times already, but still the hall monitor couldn't bring himself to forget about that. Why couldn't his kyoudai be more careful sometimes? His temper had almost resulted in serious damage this time! Not to mention the mental scars it had probably put on Chihiro! The girl was anxious enough as it was!

He was still angry muttering about how undisciplined Mondo was when he almost collided with something or rather someone. „Ishimaru-kun, what a coincidence! You seem to be in a hurry, may I konw the reason?"

"Celestia-san! I apologize, I did not watch my step."

"There is no need to apologize Ishimaru-kun, I was looking for you anyway." Ishimaru raised an eyebrow. "You were? Why is that?" Celestia gave a sigh: „I just wanted someone to spend some time with me and since Kirigiri-san is currently with Naegi-kun (A/N: I'll leave that one to your imagination^^) you seem to be the most acceptable one out of the other options." Ishimaru felt a little isulted, being called an option but he decided not to show, since he wasn't the one who put up a fight for minor reason, unlike some _other people_.

„Well, of course Celestia-san, I would gladly spend some time with you." Celestia smiled lightly: „Thanks Ishimaru-kun, that's very nice of you."

„Damn, he's late!" Mondo angrily looked at the clock hanging over the boys gym door.

„M-maybe he just forgot, Mondo-kun," Chihiro who was sitting at the bench said.

Before the cooking lesson, they had agreed to meet at the gym to train together in the evening, but after one hour of waiting Ishimaru still hadn't arrived. (A/N: They're still outside the gym rooms, in case you wonder.)

"Bullshit, he's always totally over-punctual! He prob'ly just doesn't show up because he's still mad about what happened in the kitchen! I already apologized, goddamnit! What else does he want me to do?! Honestly, he's such an asshole sometimes," Mondo snarled, crossing his arms and giving the clock another dirty look.

„Nnnng, M-mondo-kun..please don't be so upset,"Chihiro whispered, desperatly trying to hold back an upcoming tear. Mondos eyes widened a little in shock. He walked over to Chihiro and put a hand on her back.

"Hey, hey, no need to cry lil' one. I'm sorry. I was just..annoyed, that's all. Hey, y'know what? We're going in our relative gym rooms now and when he comes, I'll let ya know by knocking on the wall. If he still doesn't show up after an hour, we'll just go to his room and check up on him, kay?" Chihiro wiped her face, looked up and gave a small smile.

"O-okay."

_One hour later:_

„I can't believe it! Wake up ya lil' wanna-be hall monitor!"

"H-Huh? What?" Ishimaru eyes snapped open and he shot up straight. When did he fall asleep? But what was even more important: What were Mondo and Chihiro doing in his room and why did Mondo look so mad?

„So _that's _what ya were doin' eh? Gettin' a little _beauty sleep _in your room while we were searchin' everywhere for ya'?" _Search__ing for me? Why would they..? Oh.._

"Oh, god, kyoudai, I'm incredibly sorry, I overslept!"

"Yea, tell me somethin' I don't know! And ya're always lecturing _me _when I'm late! I'm kinda impressed ya' know! Oversleepin' all this has to be the work of very many years of training!" Ishimaru fowned: „All this? What exactly do you mean?" Chihiro shuddered slightly, a timid look on her face.

"Y-yamada-kun has been murdered! We found him on the way to you're room Ishimaru-kun."

"W-what? H-how..?"

"Tha question's not _how _but _who _kyoudai," Mondo who had calmed down a little said.

„I s'ppose there's goin' ta be another trial soon."

"So, that means there are already three people who spotted the corpse?"

"Yea, me, Chihiro and Naegi." Mondo answered.

_Flashback:_

_Mondo and Chihiro were walking to Ishimarus room. Or more precisely, Chihiro walked, Mondo more like stampered._

_ „That's it! He'll better have a good explanation, or else I'll kick his ass through the ceiling!"_

_"M-Mondo-kun, not so loud, please. We're going to disturb someone."_

_" Your're right, I guess. But seriously..wait." Mondo halted aprubtly before a slightly cracked open door. Chihiro, who had fallen a bit behind got up to him and looked at him puzzled._

_"What is it?"_

_"Look, isn't that Yamada?" Chihiro looked carefully through the vent. Mondo was right. Yamada was laying on the floor, on his back, face looking at the ceiling. _

_„Somethin's wrong. He isn't movin' at all. Shit!" Mondo burst through the door and switched the light on. The moment he looked at Yamada, he took a sharp breath. „Oh no.."Chihiro whispered, tears in her eyes. Yamada was laying on the floor, bleeding heavily from his head. A little puddle of blood was flowing underneath his head and neck and although Mondo had never been good at medicinic stuff, he was sure that in this case all hope was lost. _

_„Guys? What are you doing here, did something happ-aaahhh! Yamada-kun!" Naegi had suddenly shown up. Of course, as he walked through the door, to see what his friends were looking at, he also saw the corpse. _

_None of them said anything, until the sound of the Monkuma-bell halled through the room. Naegi gulped and turned to the other two._

_"We..we have to hold a class conference. You two should get Ishimaru-kun, I'll inform the rest."_

_"Y-yea,"Mondo said, still shocked while Chihiro just nodded, a horrified expression on her face._

_End of flashback_

The whole class had assembled in the cafeteria and was analyzing the facts. Kirigiri read out loud from her Pad.

„The victim was found in the art store room. Cause of death was blood-loss through a heavy wound on the head. The murder weapon was a blunt object. There are no signs of a fight, presuming the victim had planned to meet the killer. Decisive evidence has yet to be found."

"Thank you, Kirigiri-san," Ishimaru said looking thoughtfully at his pad.

„Awww man, we're really in for it this time," Hagakure whined, one hand ruffling through his afro.

"We don't have one single clue! How're we supposed to know who the killer is this time?" Naegi gave him a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Hagakure-kun, although we have no clues yet-"

"If I may interrupt, that is not quite true. We have indeed _one _clue." Celestia rose up from her chair and rustled something out of her pocket.

„We have? And may I ask why you did not mention this to the investigation team?,"Togami asked, a mistrusting look on his face. Celestia stopped searching and looked him straight in the eye:"I had a good reason not to. Had I reported what I found, surely the killer had made the evidence dissapear and maybe me as well." Asahina blinked cluelessly.

"Huh? So you mean the killer is Togami-kun?"

Fukawa gave an angry strangled gasp. „H-h-how _dare _you! My White Knight would n-n-never dirty his pure hands with something so d-disgusting as murder! You'll take that back immediately, you stupid swimmer!"

"What?!," Asahina screeched angrily. Naegi quickly interfered: „Hey, hey, calm down you two, Asahina, Celes-san never said it was Togami-kun and Fukawa-san, Asahina-san merely suggested, you didn't need to be so angry all of a sudden. Maybe we should just listen what Celes-san found." Celestia nodded: „Thanks, Naegi-kun. As I was saying, while I made my own little search through the crime scene, I found this." She searched through her pocket again, pulled out a piece of paper and laid it in the middle of the table. Everyone immediatly leaned forward to see what was written on it, except for Togami who, as always, had seated himself on a table separate from the others and didn't bother standing up. Asahina read out loud:

„_I need your help. Meet me in the art storage room, at 4:00p.m. I want to discuss my concern in private, so please don't tell anybody else about this._

_Hifumi Yamada"_

„So he really wanted to meet someone at the crime scene. The killer must have lost this," Kirigiri said, already thinking about the possibilitys. Celestia seated herself again. „I already analyzed the handwriting. It really is Yamada-kuns."

"Well, what're we waitin' for?! We have to find out who the letter was for!," Mondo spoke up. Celestia smiled a little more.

„There is no need for that."

"Huh? What do you mean Celes-san?," Naegi asked. Celestia stood up, her smile very tiumphant this time.

„There are fingerprints on this message. I also already analyzed them. The killer forgot to wipe them up. Maybe he _wanted _to be found out. He _is_ a person who really can't stand injustice, after all. Is that not right," she turned her head, her smile still on her face.

"Ishimaru-kun?"


	3. Chapter 3

The whole cafeteria was silent. Everyone looked at Ishimaru. Hagakure, who sat next to him even shuffled away a bit. „Upupupu~. Well, well, who would've guessed. I'd never expected something so cruel from you, Ishimaru-kun." Monobear had once again suddenly appeared and was now sitting at the head of the table.

„But you know what they say: It's always the one you would've least expected. I wonder if a class trial will even be necessary this time? Upupupu~"-"N-no! That's not true!" Ishimaru trembled with fear, eyes wide. „It's not? We'll see that in the trial then. Until then, have a nice investigation, kids! Upupupu~" Monobear hopped from his chair and left the room, doing little jumps of joy as he walked.

Togami was the first to regain his speech: „Well, we should investigate this further in case we find more pieces of evidence. Until the trial, I suggest Ishimaru-kun should stay in his room to prevent..._misfortunes. _Who agrees with me?" Reluctantly, everyone except Chihiro, Mondo and Ishimaru himself raised their hands.

„Good. Now that this is settled-"-"Wait! Y-you're wrong! Please, let me explain! I'm not the killer! You've got to believe me!," Ishimaru interrupted desperately. „Oh? Then would you tell us where you were today at 4:00 p.m.?," Celestia asked. „I..I was..I..." Ishimaru's eyes widened in horror. „I..I don't know. I...can't remember." Togami smiled sarcastically: „Of course you don't."

„Now, who volunteers to take Ishimaru-kun to his room?" Ishimaru let his shoulders slump in defeat. „There's no need to. I'll go." With no other word and a sad expression on his face, he left. Chihiro leaned over to Mondo and whispered: „Do you think it really was Ishimaru-kun?" -"Hell no! Ya an' I both know he's not like that! Ya know him, he couldn' hurt a fly, even if he wanted to!"-"But...the evidence..."-"Fuck the evidence! I don't give a damn what everyone says, somethin' is clearly fishy here! My kyoudai's no killer and I'm goin' to prove that!"

After the conference the class parted ways to continue the investigations. Mondo was about to leave for the crime scene, when someone tugged at his jacket. It was Chihiro. „I-I don't think Ishimaru-kun would do something like that either. I can't say I can explain the evidence, but... I think we have to believe in him and do all we can to clear his name," she said, a strong-willed look on her face. Mondo grinned. That girl might be a scaredy-cat sometimes, but when it came to some things, she was the bravest person he knew. „So...what should we do know?," she asked uncertainly. „Huh...I don' think it would be wise to talk to Ishimaru right now...we should search the crime scene again," Mondo shrugged. Chihiro nodded and they both made their way to the art storage room. Everything was just like they left it. Chihiro's eyes watered slightly at the sight of Yamada's dead body on the floor. Mondo encourangly slung an arm around her shoulders. Chihiro looked up at him and smiled thankfully.

„Mondo-kun! I think I found something!," Chihiro called from the head of the corpse. Mondo who had searched a corner, turned around and kneeled down next to her. Something was lying beside Yamadas head. „What's this? It look's like...a bell?" Mondo gave a confused look. The bell was small and golden and had a hook attached to it. „It might be a clue! We should take it with us, Mondo-kun," Chihiro said. Mondo nodded:"Yeah, ye're prob'ly right..Anyway, that seems t'be the only thing we can find in here. We should talk with Ishi, he should've come down a bit now." Chihiro frowned worried. „I hope he's alright. He looked really sad and scared the last time we saw him, don't you think?" Mondo shook his head:"Naw, he'll be alright, this is Ishi we're talkin' about. he doesn' give up that easily. Though, if it was me, I'd prob'ly be pretty scared myself. Another reason we should talk to him. He should now there are at leats _some _people who know he's no murderer."

Suddenly, the door opened and somebody walked in. Mondo and Chihiro turned. It was she saw Mondo and Chihiro, she hesitated for a moment but quickly caught herself and gave them her trademark smile. „Good evening Oowada-kun, Fujisaki-san. I did not know you two were in here." Chhiro stood up and smiled. „We investigated the crime scene again. Did you wish to do that to, Celestia-san?" Celestia looked at the programmer, smile never leaving her face."I do not think this concerns either of you. Since you seem to be busy, I'm just going to go back to my room and come here at a different time." Mondo glared at her. _She's actin' really weird somehow...What could she want to do in here that she doesn't want us to know about?_

Celestia noticed him staring at her. She gave him a sweet smile: „Is anything wrong, Oowada-kun?" Mondo snapped out of his thoughts. „A-ah! Err...no...yes...well, not really. I just wondered," He looked straight at her: „Where did ya' find the evidence? When Chihiro an' I walked in, we didn' see any letter."-"That is understandable. The two of you had just found a corpse. It is only natural you did not pay attention to your surroundings,"Celstia answered unimpressed. „B-but even so," Chihiro stuttered, looking shyly at the floor not daring to look at Celestia: „We would have noticed something so important, don't you think? Now that Mondo-kun mentions it, I don't remember seeing any sign of a letter either."

Celestias smile turned from sweet to wicked. „Aah, I tink I know what is going on." Mondo and Chihiro exchanged a confused glance. „Huh? What do ya' mean?," Mondo asked. Celestia shook her head, a pitiful look on her face. „You cannot believe your friend, whom you have such a high opinion off, to be the killer, so you start throwing around absurd accusations, so you can escape from the hard reality. But unfortinately," hersmile and her tone suddenly darkened: „all the evidence is pointing directly to Ishimaru-kun, so you should not try to search for things that are non existent, just because you do not want to accept the truth." Mondo clenched his fists in anger while Chihiro only continued, looking at the floor, her eyes slightly starting to water.

Celestia turned to the door and looked back at Chihiro and Mondo.. „Well, I think it is time for me to leave. Good luck with your investigation, although I do not think anything will come out of it." With these words, she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

After Celestia left the scene, Chihiro and Mondo made their way to Ishimarus room. The door was closed and locked. Mondo was about to knock, when he heard a voice from inside:"There is no point in lying further. You should just admit to your crimes, it will make things way easier for the rest of us."

Chihiro gave Mondo a surprised look. „Isn't that Togami-kun?"-"Yeah, definately. Who else has that snobby undertone in his voice,"Mondo answered, looking at the locked door with a concerned frown. „What's that prick doin' in there anyway? Don' tell me he's threatenin' MY kyoudai!"

Ishimarus voice could be heard now:"N-No! It really wasn't me! I would never...I couldn't..." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. A derisive snuffle could be heard, than footsteps, coming closer to the door. They stopped for a moment, and Togami could be heard again:"You know, I am somehow disappointed. You, at least, seemed to have _some _backbone, but now it seems you are just like the others: a pathetic failure who clings to his pathetic life, although there is no point in living it further, and telling even more pathetic lies, to cover up your sins. I am not going to waste any more time on you."

The doorhandle turned a little, the door opened and Togami stepped out. He didn't even look at Mondo and Chihiro when he made his leave through the hallway. Mondo looked after him with a look that could kill. „I swear, if I wasn't so busy right now, I'd punch his glasses out of his face!" Chihiro tugged at his jacket and looked up at him with a softening look."Come on Mondo-kun, I think Ishimaru-kun needs us now."-"Yeah, right," Mondo said giving the empty hallway another dirty look and then turning around.

The door was still open. Mondo knocked on the doorframe. „Yo, kyoudai, could we come in?" Ishimaru sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He looked up and gave a small smile when he saw his friends. „Yes of course. I'd love to have some company right now." Mondo and Chihiro entered the room. Mondo looked around. _Wow, even now, his room's in perfect condition._

They both sat on the bed on either side of Ishimaru. „Hey, kyoudai, what did Mr. 'I'm so handsome, you all suck', want from ya' just now?," Mondo asked arms crossed above his chest. Ishimaru looked at Mondo. „I assume you heard our conversation?"-"Not the whole thing, but what we heard sounded like he gave ya' a hard time," Mondo shrugged. Ishimaru nodded and looked on the floor_._„He questioned me. He said, if I was going to lie further, nobody would believe me in the end. He wanted me to tell him the whole truth. I told him that I wasn't lying and that I really can't remember anything. And then he got impatient and left. That's when you two came."

Ishimaru gave a sad smile: „It seems, except you two, there is noone left who believes me to be innocent." Chihiro smiled reassuringly and laid a hand on his arm. „Don't worry Ishimaru-kun, Mondo-kun and I will find a way."-"Yeah, there's no way I'm lettin' these bastards make a verbal punching bag out of my kyoudai! We'll find out who the real killer is, trust me!" Mondo said. He smiled and gave Ishimaru a strong clap on the back. „You'll see, the true killer's goin' to be exposed in no time!"

„Thanks you two,"Ishimaru said. Chihiro put her chin in her hand, thinking:"But I have to admit, it sounds strange. You really can't remember _anything_?"-"No. I only remember leaving my room to after changing my uniform. That's the truth, I swear!" _So he _did _think of it. Man, I feel like shit now, _Mondo thought. Ishimaru suddenly frowned. „No, wait...I remember meeting someone in the hallway...Celestia-san!" Mondo raised an eyebrow. „Celestia? Are ya sure?" Ishimaru nodded. „Yes, I'm certain. I think, she asked me to spend some time with her but after that, everything seems to be in some kind of fog..." Chihiro cocked her head, confused. „That's strange. Why hasn't she mentioned this before? That's a very important information."-"Yeah, she didn' seem like the forgetful type to me,"Mondo said. „Somethin's clearly fishy in here. C'mon, we're gonna ask that lady a few questions." Ishimaru looked up at him. „We?," he asked unsure. Mondo grinned and nodded. „Yeah, _we_ kyoudai. Did ya' think you could leave all the work to us? Nope! Ya're comin' with us! I mean, we're still a team right?" Ishimaru's eyes watered up. He smiled and nodded. „Yes! Yes indeed we are!"

Chihiro tapped her chin, thinking. „Hmmm, at this time, she's probably in the cafeteria, forcing Yamada to make her-" she aprubtly stopped upon realizing what she just said and clapped one hand on her mouth. „Oh, right...well, we could try her room." Mondo and Ishimaru nodded, pretending not to have heard Chihiro's slip of the tounge.

They had just exited the room, when they heard a cold voice from behind them: „Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

**Hey there!^^ I finally updated! Sorry this chapter is so short, I've got a major writersblock. Anyway, what do you think? Good? Bad? Plz review (or else, I won't update, mwahahahahahahah! No, I'd still update. I'm not good at blackmailing people. I'm such a failure T_T)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha! I'm not dead! Therefore, you shall suffer my crappy writing once again! Mwahahahahahhahah!*cough* *cough* Yeah anyway, enjoy and sorry it took so longipromisei'llbefasternexttimeimsorryimabadperson T_T**

* * *

„Where do you think you're going?"

The trio jumped and turned around. Kyouko Kirigiri was standing in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest. Beside her stood Naegi, nervously waving at his friends. Chihiro gulped.

„H-hello, Kirigiri-san w-we were just, um, we were-"

„If I remember correctly," Kirigiri cut her off sharply, „Ishimaru-kun is not allowed to leave his room, isn't that so?"

„What the hell? Don't tell me ya think he's a killer too,"Mondo snapped.

Chihiro warningly grabbed his arm. „Mondo-kun-"

„No, I've had it with you guys! First this prick Togami threatens him and now you show up like some shitty prison guard, tellin' him he's not allowed to leave his room? What kind of a sick joke is that? Just because of some shitty piece of paper-"

„Oh? Did you not do something similar to Naegi-kun when the first murder occured?," Kirigiri asked. Although her voice was calm as always, her voice and eyes were now cold as steel. Mondo gritted his teeth but remained silent. It was true after all.

When Maizono Sayaka had been found dead in Naegis room, everybody had clearly shown the boy, that they believed him to be a killer, not even thinking about the possibility, someone else could have done it.

Kirigiris voice softened a little: „Look, I don't believe Ishimaru-kun would do something like that either. But the truth is, there is _ a lot _pointing towards him and if the others would see him walking around freely right now, I don't think they would be so pleased with it. So please, for your own safety Ishimaru-kun, I must request you to stay in your room until the trial is held."

Mondo opened his mouth to object but Ishimaru stopped him.

„Of course. I fully understand, Kirigiri-san. Sorry kyoudai, but you will have to do the investigation on your own. I'll be in my room, if you need me," he said.

With a last thankful smile to his friends, the hall monitor returned back to his room. Kirigiri turned around and laid a hand around Naegis wrist.

„Come, Naegi-kun, there's still a lot of work we have to do."

„Huh? O-oh, right. See you later guys!," Naegi waved to Chihiro and Mondo before stumbling behind Kirigiri.

Chihiro sighed.

„Oh dear, it seems like proving Ishimaru-kuns innocence will be easier said then done."

Mondo just nodded.

They made their way to the cantina. Even if Yamada wasn't there anymore, there was still the possibility Celestia could be met there.

When they arrived at the entrance Mondo suddenly grabbed Chihiros arm before she could enter and pulled her back.

Chihiro squeaked and looked up at the biker surprised.

Mondo gestured her to hush and creeked the door open a little to take a look inside.

Chihiro obediently stayed silent, until the brute gave a satisfied smirk and pulled her away from the cantina again, back towards the dorms.

„W-wait, Mondo-kun isn't Celestia-san in the cantina?,"Chihiro asked.

„Damn right she is, and thats why we're going back to the dorms.",the biker replied, a wide grin plastered on his face.

„H-huh? Why?,"the programmer chirped nervously.

She didn't like were this was going.

Mondo slowed down a little and explained.

„Do you remember that bell we found beside the corpse?"

Chihiro nodded.

„Well, didn't you think something about it was familiar?"

Chihiro thought about it for a while, then suddenly her face lit up.

„It looks just like the earring Celestia-san always wears!"

Her triumphant smile started to fall.

„But wait...you don't think...Celestia-san's got anything to do with what happened to Yamada-kun?"

Mondos grin widened.

„You bet you're Super highschool title she has! Just think about it! When we met her at the crime scene she was clearly searching for something and she didn't want to tell us what it was! And she got mad at us when we asked her about her so-called evidence! Where does this lead us?"

Chihiros put a fist under her chin thinking.

„Now that you say it, it really _does _make sense somehow."

She looked up.

„But still, why don't we talk about it with her? Why are we returning to the dorms?"

Mondo rolled his eyes.

„I don't think that damn gambler'd tell us anything. If we want to know what really happened, we're going to get us the answers ourself. And we're starting with her room!"

Chihiro gasped and halted aprubtly.

„W-what? B-but...that would be roombreaking! Not to mention an invasion of privacy! And besides, how are we even going to get inside and -"

„Oh chill out, will ya? Trust me, nothings gonna go sour! I'll pick the lock, we'll take a quick look and be outta there in minute, understood?"

Chihiro was about to protest, but finally sighed and nodded.

They stopped at the door with the Chibi-Celestia-sign on it. Mondo bend down to one knee and started to pick the lock, while Chihiro nervously looked around to warn him if someone was coming.

„Okay, I got it! Come on!"

The duo entered the room. It wasn't really different from any of the other rooms. In the middle stood a big, comfortable-looking bed, on the opposite wall on the door was a tidy desk. If it wasn't for the numerous certificates on the wall (which were all awarded for the victory in some gamer-competition, of course,) there wouldn't have been any difference at all.

Mondo instantly went to the desk, while Chihiro still stood at the door, shaking nervously. The biker, noticing the girl wasn't following him anymore, gave an impatient snarl and turned around.

„Oh for fucks sake, get in here already!"

Chihiro stayed where she was, looking as if she was about to cry.

„W-we're going to get p-punished for s-sure," she whimpered, but then followed.

Mondo rolled his eyes, but changed his tone a bit when he answered.

„Chihiro, there isn't _any _rule that forbids us to go in someone elses room. Otherwise we'd be dead long ago, there are _cameras _in here, remember?"

That seemed to calm the programmer a bit, but she still looked a bit anxious when the two of them started their search.

„Huh? What's this?"

Chihiro pulled two cups out of the garbage bin.

Mondo stopped his search though one of the cupboards of Celestias desk and looked over.

„Seems like two teacups to me," he shrugged and continued searching.

Chihiro frowned.

„But...they're not broken or anything like that. Why would Celestia-san throw them away?"

„Hmpf, who cares? You know, her, prob'ly they weren't elegant enough for her or something like that," Mondo grunted, closing the cupboards and walking over to Chihiro to take a closer look.

Chihiro looked up at him, questioning.

„That's about all we could find. What are we going to do now?"

„Well, firstly," a soft but rather malicious sounding voice came from the door, „you could tell me what the two of you are doing in my room."

* * *

**Eehehehhe, sorry, this one's a bit short.^^' R&amp;R please! (Or else, it'll be ounishment time, Uupupupupupu~)**


	6. Chapter 6

Celestia was standing in the doorway, her face like usual showing a kind smile, but the air around her had something extremely dark and malicious.

„Oh fuck," Mondo cursed under his breath.

Celestias smile widened.

„My my, such language in the presence of a lady, Oowada-kun? And you still did not answer my question. Maybe Fujisaki-san can tell me?" She shifted her gaze towards the horrified programmer, who was hiding behind Mondo.

„H-h-how did you know we're in here?," Chihiro stuttered, seemingly shrinking about ten inches under Celestias gaze.

„I did not," Celestia answered, sounding a bit impatient. „I was drinking my royal milk tea in the cafeteria, when suddenly, Monobear appeared on the screen and told me to go to my room. He said I would find something rather interesting there. And he was right, it seems."

She took a threatening step towards the duo.

„I would recommend you two, to get out of here this instant. Otherwise-" She didn't finish her sentence, but the death glare that was on her face now spoke more than thousand words. Mondo and Chihiro gulped simultaneously and stormed out of the door in an instant.

„Have a nice evening," Celestia called after them, her smile now back on her face.

The two students stopped before Chihiro's door, panting and leaning unto their legs. Mondo hit the wall in frustration.

„That asshole! I swear, if I see him anytime soon, I'll rip him apart and flush the spare parts down the toilet," he shouted.

„C-calm down, Mondo-kun," Chihiro stuttered. The biker shot her a dirty glare.

„How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?! The trial's gonna be soon, and we still don't have one fucking clue," he roared at the small girl.

Chihiro flinched and fought to hold tears back. She bravely looked up then.

„You've got that wrong."

Mondo raised an eyebrow.

„Huh?"

_Ain't that Naegi's line?, _He thought.

Chihiro rustled a bit in the pockets of her skirt and then, with a triumphant smile pulled out two teacups. Mondos eyes widened.

„These are-"

Chihiro smiled proudely.

„Yup, these are the cups from Celestia-san's room. I took them out and when she came in, I hid them behind my back. Luckily she was to angry to notice. I may be wrong, but I think these might give us a clue on what _really_ happened that night."

Mondo grinned and shook his head in disbelief. Who would have thought the timid, well-behaved Chihiro was able to pull such a trick.

Chihiro put her fist to her chin, thinking.

„I think it would be a good start to analyze them in the lab first. You know, for fingerprints and such."

Mondo nodded. „Yeah, good idea."

They made thier way to the lab room and entered. Chihiro walked over to one of the tables. Mondo didn't really knew much about science, and since he didn't want to be in the way, he decided just to wait by the door and wait in case Chihiro needed his help. After a short time-span, Chihiro called him over excitedly to tell him what she had found out.

„There are fingerprints on both cups," she chattered flutteringly. „They're from Celestia-san and Ishimaru-kun."

Mondo grinned approving.

„Well done. We'll see how she'll get outta _that _one in the trial! She'll have hard times explaining why she forgot to mention she had a little _tea party _with my kyoudai, shortly before the murder happened!"

Chihiro smiled a little. The thought of a bewildered Celestia, struggling for an explanation amused her. Then she remembered something.

„There were lanes of a strange substance on one of the cups. I couldn't quite place it but it was only on that one cup. I'm not sure if that's important, but we should keep it in mind, just in case."

Just then, the flat-screen in the room flickered and turned on, revealing Monokuma, sitting in front of a thousand camera-screens and twirling a glass of wine in his paws.

„I'm bored now, and it doesn't seem like something will happen on it's own," he said in his typical eerie sing-song voice.

„You all know what that means! Trial time! Everyone, please assemble in front of the elevator! Being late will be punished and we wouldn't want that now! Well, actually, if I think about it..."

Mondo snarled in disgust and grabbed Chihiro on her arm.

The two made their way to the elevator where almost everyone had already assembled. Chihiro tugged at Mondos sleeve and pointed to a corner. Ishimaru was standing there all alone, the other studends obviously moving away from him, a few of them shotting him dirty glares. Mondo clenched his teeth at their behaviour and stomped over to his kyoudai so everyone would notice him, Chihiro following close behind.

The biker slung a supportive arm around the black-haired boys shoulder and gave him a wide enthusiastic grin.

„Yo, kyoudai, ready for the trial?"

The hall monitor gave his friend a weak smile.

„No, but I'll have to go either way."

Chihiro put a reassuring hand on his other arm.

„It'll be alright, Ishimaru-kun, Mondo-kun and I know it wasn't you and we're going to prove it!"

The doors of the elevator opened with a nasty rustling sound and everyone stepped in. All of them watched the doors close with a hint of anxiety. There was no going back now. The second class trial was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy!^^ I finally got rif of this damn wrters block, yaysies! (Sorry for letting you guys wait, by the way T_T) **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alrighties! We've once again gathered in this honored halls to find and expose the coldblooded killer in our mids! Remember, if you students vote for the wrong one as the killer, it'll be punishment time for all of ya'! All, except the killer that is...upupupupu~"

Monobear seated on his little throne in the middle of the room as last time, giggled into his two-toned paws with cruel delight at the thought of finally being allowed to execute someone again.

"I honestly don't think a trial is necessary here," Togami sneered, with a sideglance at Ishimaru.

"Nobody cares what you think, four-eyes," Mondo snapped at him.

"I'm just saying what everyone in here is actually thinking," Togami retorted coldly. „Do you honestly believe it is a coincidence, that Yamada was murdered at the exact same time and location he wanted to meet with that dear friend of yours?"

"Indeed," Celestia agreed. „Furthermore there's this letter the victim send-"

"But I told you before! I've never recieved that letter!," Ishimaru cut her off, a desperate expression on his face.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "And now you are lying _again_! Let me guess: your memory of what happened at the time of the murder has still not returned?"

"It has, actually!" It wasn't Ishimaru who had said this, but Mondo. The biker grinned at Celestia challengingly, his whole appeareance practically beaming with confidence now.

For a moment, the girl seemed surprised but she quickly caught herself again and showed Mondo her usual pokerface-smile. "Is that so? Well, enlighten us then, Oowada-kun."

"Why bother?," Mondo retorted, still grinning triumphantly."You already know everything I'm going to say!"

"Do I?"

"You two, your room, two cups of tea. Any bells ringing?"

Celestia kept on smiling but it seemed rather thin-lipped now. "You are babbeling nonsense. I do not remember doing any of that."

"Oh yeah?," Mondo shot back. "Well explain _this _then!" With an extravagant gesture, he pointed over to Chihiro who was also smiling and holding a set off teacups and a few stack of paper above her head. The programmer set the cups down before her and took one of the papers out from the stack.

"We found these," she pointed to the cups. "in Ceslestia-sans room, in a garbage bin. From the looks of it, she definately wanted to get rid of these cups."

Hagakue leaned a bit forward and squinted his eyes at the cups. "They look perfectly fine to me."

Chihiros smile widened. "Exactly! Celestia-san didn't throw them away because they were broken. She did it because they are evidence!"

Kirigiri raised a questioning brow. "Evidence, you say?"

Chihiro nodded eagerly and showed out the stack of paper in her hands. "After Mondo-kun and I restored the cups, we went straight to the lab to search them for clues. And these are the results: both of the cups carry fingerprints on them! From Celestia-san and...," she made a theatralic pause, then continued. "From Ishimaru-kun!"

Almost every student gasped in surprise. Chihiro, still smiling widely, pulled out her electroID, pushed a certain button on the display and then went on. "According to the list of citchen inventory, the same two cups were lend by a student the same evening at exactly 3:40 p.m.! Which means," her gaze shifted back to Celestia. "_Someone _in here needs to rethink her testimony a bit."

"It most certainly appears so," Kirigiri said, shooting a piercing glare at Celestia.

Whom, to everyones surprise, still wore her gamer-smile. "Oh that. Yes, I remember now, I met Ishimaru-kun in the halls yesterday. I did not want to spend the evening alone, so I invited him to have tea in my room with me. He agreed and we spend some time together but he left shortly afterwards, I believe he said he wanted to meet someone. Apperently, he did."

Mondo balled his fists in pure anger. _Damnit! She just snaked out of it! _Celestias smile widened.

"Was that all? I'm afraid you have to show a little bit more, if you really want to prove Ishimaru-kuns innocence." Kirigiri frowned at Celestias behaviour. Then she noticed Chihiro still looked at the papers in her hands.

"Is there something else you found out, Fujisaki-san?", she asked. Chihiro looked up aprubtly.

"Ah! No it's just...it says here that there is a substance on the cup that belonged to Ishimaru-kun. But I can't quite place it." Kirigiri raised an eyebrow.

"May I see these results?" Chihiro blinked confused, but then nodded. She walked over to Kirigiri and handed one of the papers over to her. Kirigiri looked over it for a second.

"This 'strange substance'," she said slowly:"is an anesthetic. The tea in this cup was drugged." Silence. Slowly everyones gazes turned towards Celestia. The gamer wasn't smiling anymore.

"Celestia-san...", Naegi whispered, shocked. To everyones surprise, Celestias smile returned. There was nothing but pure amusement in it.

"So that is your strategy, Fujisaki-san?", she mused. "Interesting. But do not believe I will just play along this time."

"What are ya' talkin' about? Just admit you did it!", Mondo said. Celestia looked at him with a cold gaze.

"That I will not do. I am as innocent as Ishimaru-kun is." She looked at Chihiro again. "You arranged it quite nicely, I have to admit. But now, I believe it is time for me to end this twisted game of yours."

"C-Celestia-san, what are you talking about?", Naegi stuttered. Clestia smiled and looked at the whole group.

"I will now tell the whole truth."

"So, you really were lying before.", Togami frowned. "What makes you think we'll believe you again?"

Celestia chuckled softly. "Simple. It is the only way for you all to solve this puzzle. And therefore, survive."

"It is true. In the beginning I _did _plan to murder someone. But it was not Yamada-kun, who I intended to kill. It was Ishimaru-kun. And I was not going to do it alone, originally." The girl paused and looked around. Noone interrupted, so she went on. „The plan was as follows: Yamada-kun would lure Ishimaru-kun to the art storage room. There, it would be done. Both being the killers we would both survive, should the others fail to solve the murder. At least, that was what I told him. In realitiy, I intended to commit two murders on that day."

"So you planned to backstab him?", Hagakure asked disbelievingly. Celestia nodded.

"Indeed I did. I was originally going to make it look like these two murdered each other in a fight. When I met Ishimaru-kun in the halls that day, I was planning to give him this message Yamada-kun had written beforehand while we were drinking tea I prepared in the kitchen. But shortly after I took a sip from my cup, I lost conciousness."

"When I woke up, Ishimaru-kun was gone and Yamada-kun was murdered but not by me. It immediately was clear to me what happened. Someone else had known of our plan and decided to use it to his or her advantage."

"This someone has watched me making the tea and when I went to get a tablet for them, he or she used my absence to put the drug inside. When Ishimaru-kun and I lost consciousness, he or she dragged Ishimaru-kun out of my room, put the tea cups in the trash, so I wouldn't find them and then murdered Yamada-kun. And the true murderer is noone other then," she fixed her eyes on a certain person, who was now shaking like a leave. "Chihiro Fujisaki-san."

Everyones eyes went wide with surprise.

"Quit talkin' shit! Chihiro was with me by the time it happened, she never had the chance to do that! You're just making things up again to save your sorry ass!", Mondo roared. Celestia looked at him without a wince.

"Was she really with you the whole time?", she asked calmly.

Mondo was about to say 'yes, when he remembered something. He stopped dead in his tracks and gulped. "We...we were separated for quite a while, when we both went to our realtive gym rooms."

The whole class turned their heads to Chihiro now. Chihiro looked around nervously. "W-What? You...you actually _believe _what she says?" The programmer eyes watered. "S-Stop this! She's lying! She's lying I tell you! I'm no killer! W-Why would you think that! Yes, I was alone for a short time, but still! Look at me! Is this the face of a killer? Besides, I wouldn't be able to strike this hard with a piko-piko hammer!"

Their was silence again for quite a while. Then eventually, Naegi spoke up.

"Fujisaki-san," he said, his voice unsteady. "How do you know the murder weapon was a piko-piko hammer?"

* * *

**Dun-dun-duuun! Yup, that's a chapter for you^^ R&amp;R please and I'll post the next one as soon as possible^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Ta-daaa~! Finally, the last chapter! I did it! Woe is me!**

**Monokuma: Calm down, will ya'? It ain't that good.**

**Me: Wah! H-How did you get in here?**

**Monokuma: By breaking the fourth wall, duh!**

**Me: But...I just repaired it!**

**Monokuma: That's why I did it! Upupupu~, feeling the despair yet?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Monokuma: Killjoy.**

**Me: Yeah, whatevs. Please enjoy and to the Chihiro fans: pleasedon'tkillmeI'mto youngtodie!**

* * *

Chihiros eyes went wide when she noticed her mistake. "U-um, didn't Kirigiri-san mention it, at the beginning of the investigation?", she stuttered, clearly trying not to lose it completely.

Kirigiri shook her head. "No," she said slowly: "What I said, was the cause of death was bloodloss through a heavy wound on the head and that the wound was inflicted by a blunt object. I never said anything about a piko-piko hammer. So, how would you know what exactly the murder weapon was?"

Chihiro gulped heavily. "I-I..." Sudddenly the programmer shook her head and looked at the others, with an untipycal angry face: "I just guessed it, okay? I mean, you're right, how would I know if it _was_ a piko-piko hammer? It was nothing but a guess! You hear me? A freakin' GUESS!"

Everyone flinched at Chihiros sudden outburst, Ishimaru and Mondo being the most shocked. Chihiro had never yelled at them before. In fact, Chihiro had _never_ yelled at all before.

And now, the once so calm and shy girl they thought they knew, was standing there, looking as if she wanted to scratch their eyes out with her nails. Even Mondo, who had had such faith in his friends a few minutes ago, wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Eventually, Naegi spoke up: "I think we should just recreate the crime. With all the information we have now, we should be able to find the whole truth."

Everyone silently agreed. Naegi put his chin to his hand and began to speak: "So, in the beginning, Celestia-san had teamed up with Yamada-kun, to commit a murder on Ishimaru-kun. The plan, was to lure him into the art storage room and kill him there. However, the plan backfired, when _someone _(it seemed like Naegi wasn't ready to officially accusate Chihiro yet) overheard their scheming. This person decided to use the plan to his or her own benefits, by murdering Yamada-kun and pinning the murder on either Celestia-san or Ishimaru-kun instead. He or she waited in the kitchen until Celestia-san entered and prepared the tea in the cups. When Celes-san was distracted, the true culprit used his or her chance and put anesthetic in both of the cups. He or she then followed Celes-san, who didn't notice anything, to her room, waited until the drugs kicked in and after that, he r she dragged Ishimaru-kun out of the room back into his own quarters, went to the art storage and murdered Yamada-kun, supposedly by strikng him on the head from behind. He or she then got rid of the murder weapon."

"However, there is one thing that bugs me," Naegi said and looked up: "Yamada-kun would've noticed if someone came into the room. But, " his gaze started to wander from one student to another. "If the culprit was either very quiet or very small, he or she could have been able to sneak up on him and then cast the final strike!"

Naegis gaze locked with that of a certain person, fire in his eyes and everyone knew what was coming next. "And this person was noone other than you! Chihiro Fujisaki!"

Chihiros face had morphed from anger to absolute despair by now. "T-That's not true...", she stuttered weakly.

"There's an easy way to find out.", Togami said in his usual matter-of-fact voice. Heturned his head to Monokuma. "There are security cameras everywhere in the building. And this plushie has access to them, right?"

"Hey! Who're you callin' a plushie?", Monokuma screeched angrily.

Togami just snarled. "I don't have time for your childish tantrums. Just answer me this question: _was _the murder weapon a piko-piko hammer?"

Monokuma giggled. "Upupupu~, tryin' to convert a cheat code, are ya'? Well, oookay, but just this once, ya' hear me?" The bear breathed in deeply, to keep the students around him in suspense, before he finally gave his answer. "Ba-ba-bamm~! Ya're correct, the murder weapon was indeed a piko-piko hammer! A really good one, might I add! But that's all coming from me for now! Ya' have to figure the rest out yourselves!"

The room fell silent. "N-No! I don't accept this!" Ishimaru was shaking, his hands balled into fists at his side. "This...this has to be a misunderstanding! Fujisaki-san could never..._would_ never do such a thing! I-"

"Please stop...it's no use...", Chihiro said silently, her gaze on the floor.

Ishimarus eyes widened at this. "W-What? But, Fujisaki-san, I-"

"So you admit it? It really was you who...?", Mondo asked disbelievingly. Chihiro nodded, her eyes stinging with tears.

"I...I just wanted...to protect you.", she said, looking up at Ishimaru. "I just...wanted noone to die."

The programmer looked back to the ground. "It all began a day before the murder took place. I was heading back to my room, when I saw Celestia-san. She seemed like she was in a hurry and she was heading to Yamada-kuns room. She hadn't noticed me, so I waited until Yamada-kun let her in and when the door was closed, I walked over an eavesdropped. I knew it probably wouldn't end well, but my curiosity just got the best of me. And that's where I heard them planning...a murder."

_Flashback:_

_"Huuuuhhh? He did _WHAT_?", Yamada screamed, furious._

_"Yes, it is true...Ishimaru-kun... he forced himself on me! Forgive me, please!", Celestia sobbed._

_Chihiro frowned. She could clearly hear that the tears probably coming out from Celestias eyes right now were crocodile tears. But what would it bring her to spout such horrible lies?_

_"Usagi-chan! There's nothing you have to apologize for! It's that perverted bastard who should feel sorry, for doing this to a lady! I won't forgive him! I'll kill him!", Yamada screeched in pure anger, seemingly having lost all control now._

_"How about we team up then?", Celestia asked._

Team up for what?_, Chihiro thought, pressing her ear closer to the door, so she would'nt miss a word._

_"I have a plan, but for it to work, you must trust me unconditionally. Understood?", __Celestia said. Chihiro shifted, a little worried now. What was going on?_

_"A plan? For what?", Yamada asked, sounding as confused as Chihiro was._

_"For killing Ishimaru-kun.", Celestia said, completely calm. Chihiro surpressed a shocked gasp. Shaking, she forced herself to listen further to the terrible conversation going on behind that door._

_End of Flashback_

"I was absolutely terrified. I had just witnessed a murder scheme! When the conversation between the two ended, I ran back to my room as fast as I could. I just didn't know what to do, it was terrible."

"But why didn't you tell us?", Asahina asked softly. "Why keep it to yourselve. Maybe we could've done something."

Chihiro slowly shook her head. "I didn't dare to. I mean, planning a murder is a crime itself, right? Who kows what he,", she nodded towards Monokuma: "would have done to them if I had just spilled the beans. I didn't want anyone to get in trouble, because of me. I just wanted everyone to live. That's why, I decided to conoct a plan myself."

She put her head up again, a brave look in her eyes. "It's true, in that evening, when Mondo-kun and I were separated, I went to the infirmary. I knew there were a few bottles of anesthetics in there. I grabbed one of them. Then I went to the kitchen, just in time to see Celestia-san prepare the tea. I waited, until she was distracted, then I slipped a few drops into both of the cups. I wasn't sure how much I should fill in, so I gave more of it in one of the cups."

"That must have been Ishimaru-kuns cup. This explains his memory-loss.", Kirirgiri said, nodding understandingly.

Chihiro nodded and continued: "After I had drugged the tea, I followed Celestia-san to her room and waited a bit. When I didn't hear their voices anymore, I broke into the room by picking the lock and brought Ishimaru-kun back into his own room. I wanted to make sure, Celestia-san wouldn't do anything to him, in case she was the first to wake up. I knew where Ishimaru-kun and Yamada-kun were supposed to meet. I was scared but I knew I had to do this. So after all of this was done, I went right to the art storage room."

"A-And what were you going to do?", Hagakure asked.

Chihiro looked him straight in the eye: "I didn't want to kill him, if that's what you think. I just wanted to talk him out of it. I wanted him to realize, he was just being used. I thought...if I just talked to him, if he'd just listen to me...everything was going to be fine. But it wasn't. Yamada-kun was surprised when he saw me. He wouldn't believe me when I told him it was all a lie and that Celestia-san never intended to let him live. He just started whailing: that Celestia-san was the love of his life. That he loved her and that she loved him back. He told me how he was always avoided by girls, because they thought he was a disgusting pervert. He said Celestia-san was the first one who truly knew him and who gave him a chance." Chihiros eyes teared up again at the memory. "I felt so sorry for him, I just... I felt like I had to do something, anything, to make him see. That's when I decided to tell him...my secret."

"Secret?", Naegi asked.

Chihiro took a deep breath and looked at her fellow classmates. "I'm actually a boy." Silence.

"Y-You're kidding!", Hagakure croaked.

Chihiro shook his head. "No, I'm not Hagakure-kun. It's true." His eyes drifted off, as if she was looking to a place far, far away. "Since I was little, I've always been very weak. I wasn't able to go outside and play, like all my friends did. So I started playing on the computer to pass time. One day, I discovered an unfinished program, made by my father. He's a programmer to, you know. I started working on it, just because I was curious, but eventually I managed to finish it. My father was very proud when he found out. He even praised me for it! I was so happy, because I finally found something, I was really talented at. My joy did'nt last long, however.

When I got older, people weren't interested in my programming anymore. Everyone suddenly told me to 'man up', to become 'tougher', because I was a boy and I shouldn't waste my time with such things. So, I decided if everbody thought I had to be strong, because I was a boy, then I simply wouldn't be a boy anymore. That's when I decided to become a girl."

He sighed and smiled sadly at the people around him. "You can laugh if you want, it's okay." Chihiro chuckled bitterly. "I wouldn't blame you. Yamada-kun didn't understand me too. When I had confessed he was completely silent at first. But that didn't last long.

All of a sudden, he started screaming at me. That I was a disgusting, sick weakling. He was totally mad. He said he was going to let everyone know, who I really was, so they would hate me too. Then he just turned around and walked towards the door. I was panicking. I was sure as soon as he told you, you guys would react like him and hate me. I couldn't think, my brain was completely bland.

Then I realized he had left the piko-piko hammer he was supposed to kill Ishimaru-kun with. All of a sudden, it was in my hand. From that moment on, everthing's just in a haze. I only remember, that suddenly Yamada-kun was laying on the floor before me, bleeding out from his head. And I had a bloody piko-piko hammer in my hands. I was horrified. I fled from the room as fast as I could. Only when I was back at the gym rooms, was I able to think clearly again.

I knew I just should've confessed, but my fear was just to great. So I hid the piko-piko hammer in a locker in the changing room and went back to the gym rooms again." Chihiros eyes were flowing with tears by now. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!", he sobbed, tears flowing over his cheeks. "I never wanted to hurt anybody! I just wanted to save everyone! I just wanted to be strong, like you guys but..." he smiled, still crying."It seems like I reallycouldn't save anyone, no matter how hard I tried."

"You've got that wrong.", Naegi suddenly said. Chihiro looked up at him, surprised. Naegi smiled.

"He's right, Fujisaki-san- no, Fujisaki-_kun_.", Ishimaru said. He was pale but he, too gave Chihiro an encouraging smile. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now. Yes, you have killed Yamada-kun, but you never intended to. From the beginning on, all you wanted was to protect the people you love. I'm not sure if any of us would have been able to do what you did in this situation. You are not weak Chihiro Fujisaki. You are strong, maybe the strongest guy, I've ever met."

Chihiros eyes widened at that. "I-Ishimaru-kun..."

Monokuma giggled in his paws, interrupting the moment. "Upupupu~. Sorry to disturb the party, but it looks like ya've got the culprit on the hook. Ya' know what this means! It's time to vote!"

"What?", Ishimaru exclaimed. He stared at the bear, shocked. "N-No! You can't do this! It wasn't Fujisaki-kuns fault!"

"Upupupupu, is that so? As far as I remember, Fujisaki-kun just admitted he struck Yamada-kun on the head with a big piko-piko hammer. If you ask me it clearly ishis fault. And now, press your pretty little fingers on the button and _vote_!"

Reluctantly, each one of them pushed one of the buttons on their console.

The results: 98 % of the votes for Chihiro.

Monokuma cackled. "Ding-dong! Ya're right! Hifumi Yamada was killed by Chihiro Fujisaki-kun! Hm? Oh, will ya' look at that! Looks like Ishimaru-kun and Oowada-kun both voted for themselves! Upupupu~. How selfish~. Whatever! The time has come, to punish the culprit!"

"Hold on! I won't let you do this!", Ishimaru shouted. He too, was crying by now.

Monokuma just ignored him. "Alright! I've already prepared a special punishment for the Super duper highschool level programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki-kun!"

"I told you to wait, goddamnit!", Ishimaru screamed, he dashed forward and roughly grabbed Monokuma by his shoulders.

"Ishimaru (-kun), don't!", Naegi, Mondo and Chihiro screamed at the same time, but it was already to late.

"Ack! Hey, let go ya' insolent brat!", Monokuma screeched angrily. "Alright, ya' asked for this!"

A gunshot was heard, followed by a pained scream from Ishimaru. The hall monitor writhed around on the ground one hand pressed onto his now bloddy, left eyesocket.

Monokuma gave a sniffy snarl and clasped his paws on his belly, to get rid of some invisible dust. "Stop screaming aleady! I let ya' off easy today."

"You fuckin' MONSTER!", Mondo roared. He dashed forward, fist raised, ready to strike but he was held back by Sakuras strong arms, putting him in an armlock. "Let go of me!", Mondo screamed and tried to free himself.

Sakura didn't even budge. "Do you want to get shot to?", she asked without emotion. "We'll help him later, stay calm for now."

Monokuma laughed at Mondos escape attempts. "You better listen to the cute girl!", he sneered. Then, he pulled out a little hammer from seemingly nowhere. "Now, let's give it all we've got! Iiit's PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Monokuma pushed the button down with his hammer and before anyone could react, a chain snapped put of a door, that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, closed itself around Chihiros neck and pulled him into his execution.

**Super Fujisaki Bros**

_A few hours later:_

Ishimaru and Mondo quietly sat side by side in the infirmary, the former now with a bandage wrapped over the left side of his face. Luckily, the bullet had not caused any further damage, but Ishimarus left eye had been destroyed completely.

Ishimaru choked, in an attempt from stopping himself from breaking into tears again. "He.. He didn't deserve it, kyoudai."

Mondo nodded. "I know."

Ishimaru looked at his friend, his remaining eye watering. "All Fujisaki-kun wanted, was for us to live! He didn't deserve to be killed! Why couldn't Monokuma spare his life?"

Mondo growled. "'Cause he's a sick little fucker, who loves to see others break!" He turned his face and looked at the hall monitor again. "But we ain't doin' him that favor, right kyoudai?"

Ishimaru sniffed but then grinned and nodded. "Yes, right! We will not give in! We will bravely push forward to find a way out of this! I'm sure Fujisaki-kun would have wanted us to do that!"

Mondo chuckled and gave Ishimaru a strong clap on the back. "That's my kyoudai!"

The door suddenly opened and Naegi rushed in. "Guys,", he wheezed, clearly out of breath from running:" You've got to see this! Asahina-san found something in the changing room! Hurry!" And with that, he was out of the door again, searching for the other students, to inform them too.

Ishimaru looked at Mondo. He raised a questioning brow. Mondo just shrugged and got up. "As long as it's not a corpse, I'm open for anythin'. Are ya' comin' kyoudai?"

Ishimaru nodded and stood up too. Together they exited the infirmary, heading for the changing room.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's it. Finito. I hope you all liked it. R&amp;R if you did! And if you didn't, plz R&amp;R anyway. By the way, sorry about Takas eye, I just felt like I had to torture him a little bit, because I love him so much! (It makes no sense, I know...)**

**Monokuma: She just wanted him to wear an eyepatch! She's got a huuuge eyepatch-fetish, ya' know?**

**Me: *blush* S-Shut up! So what if I have one! That's totally okay!**

**Monokuma: Upupupu~, if ya' say so~.**

**Me: Hrmpf! Anyway, bye and thanks for reading! *waves***

**Monokuma: Byesies! *waves too***


End file.
